Siferris Odinson (Earth-616)
Siferris Odinson is the Asgardian son of Odin and Gaea, making him brother of Thor and the twin brother of Dirke. History Siferris was born billions of years ago without Odin's knowing. He was the third son of Odin. He was his favorite along with Thor. He quickly became a warrior and had to defend Asgard and its many realms against Ymir and then Surtur. He done so with great success, Odin rewarded him with a part of the Odin-Force (or the Siferris-Force). He went on to live an amazing life. Power Level Physical Physically Siferris is one of the strongest Asgardian and one of the most powerful as well. Able to fight and defeat Thor quite easily. Magical Siferris is able to control and summon geological storms such as volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, and Earth fissures. He is also able to grow and control plantlife, and has a variety of other powerful powers. Powers and Abilities Powers Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology: Biologically half-Asgardian, half-Elder God, Siferris possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Siferris' skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power Siferris is still physically one of the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians. *'Superhuman Strength:' Siferris' strength has been called unlimited. He is one of the strongest beings in the Universe and one of the strongest being on the planet as well. With his Belt of Strength he can quintuple (x5) hi natural strength for battle. *'Invulnerability:' Being a god whose heritage is half-Asgardian & half-Elder God affords Siferris absolute invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. Siferris can drink mead all day long and not get drunk. Siferris can survive in the heart of the Sun with no discomfort, has flown through the heart of stars, and survived point blank range energy explosions capable of destroying entire planets. He has survived a supernova blast of an exploding star unharmed, the gravity of a Neutron Star, and withstood the weight of a score of entire planets. Siferris was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer (the weapon created by Odin and the gods from multiple pantheons to battle the Celestials). *'Superhuman Endurance:' Siferris' advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His muscles produce no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. *'Superhuman Speed:' Siferris can move at extreme speeds. Siferris can fly to the sun in a matter of seconds. In addition, Siferris can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds, and it has been stated that Siferris transcends both Time and Space. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Siferris was even able to strike down a moving Quicksilver and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him. He can throw Bjalniri at the speed of light and also swing Bjalniri at TWICE the speed of light with his powers reduced in quarter. It has been established that the speed of Siferris’ axe transcends both Time & Space. *'Superhuman Senses:' Siferris' superhuman sense's allow him to effortlessly see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, allow him to track objects traveling faster than light. Siferris could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Siferris was the target of artillery fire and when he saw the speedy Hermes), and hears cries from the other side of the planet. *'Self Sustenance:' He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Siferris. In the rare instances that he is injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and almost all other Asgardians. He can regenerate missing limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as Bjalniri or the Odin Force. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Siferris, like all other Asgardians, isn't immortal in the same sense of some other god pantheons. Siferris ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is countless eons old; mortals' life spans are comparable to nothing more than a blink of his immortal eyes. He has watched worlds die, and even witnessed Suns explode throughout his unimaginably long life meaning that he is at least billions of years old. The consumption of the Golden Apples of the goddess Iddun is essential to an Asgardian maintaining their physical vigor but this has not shown to apply to Siferris. Siferris is immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections. *'Geological Control:' Siferris has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and has gained the ability to control the Earth completely and has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself. He can control landslides and avalanches. He can also create massive volcanic eruptions on a supernatural size. He can also stimulate growth in plantlife and control all plantlife. *'Energy Manipulation:' Siferris has stated that he relies on the power of Bjalniri too often. Bjalniri does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Bjalniri is a tool and he has natural energy manipulation abilities without Bjalniri. **'Heat Generation:' Siferris is able to generate massive amounts of heat on a miniscule or a huge scale. *'Transcend Dimensions:' Because Siferris is a god, his divinity and corporeal form can transcend dimensions and is not bound by the percaptable. Life-Force: Also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Siferris' godlike powers. Siferris' immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Bjalniri. Siferris' Life-force is so strong that the Destroyer using all of it's powers could not destroy it. His Life-force allows him to be the most powerful being on the planet and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Unlike many other deities, Siferris' unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. Siferris' God-force is also the key to him using the Gob-blast. Siferris-Force: The Odin-Force (or rather Siferris-Force) enables him to tap into the practically infinite resources of cosmic and mystical energies of the dimension Asgard exists within, enhancing all of his abilities in turn. The sum total of Odin's power as the king of Asgard plus the power of his brothers Vili and Ve, as well as his own, which made Siferris effectively omnipotent. The Siferris-Force significantly increased Siferris' powers as well as giving him greater abilities than his father Odin and the previous Asgardian skyfathers possessed. *'Siferrisleep:' When Siferris uses the Siferris-Force too greatly too fast he needs to replenish his energies by entering the Siferrisleep. There is no definite time frame as to when he has to enter the Siferrisleep or how long he has to be in it. Having learned from his father's past experiences of being vulnerable while in the Odinsleep, Siferris used a casket made by Odin's metal-smith Falki. The casket contains enchantments that create a state between life and death to reduce the time required for the Siferrisleep. Once it has been closed from within, it cannot be broken by any force known to man or gods and can only be opened from the inside. Enchanted Snowflake Tattoo: This tattoo makes him completely impervious to Frost Giants (even of Ymir's caliber) ice based attacks, and makes him very resistant to Surturs fire based attacks. Abilities Indomitable Will: Siferris has shown to have a powerful force of will. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. Master Leader: Siferris serves as the as the first choice to defend Asgard from it's enemies. He has earned the trust of his fellow Asgardians to follow him into battle. *'Master Strategist and Tactician:' For over countless millenia, he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employing strategies and tactics from possibly every culture on Earth as well as all the Nine Worlds of Asgard, including forgotten ones. Master Combatant: Siferris is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war with over countless eons of combat experience. He is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars. Siferris is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the Earth. He is a master marksman, and is proficient in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand and is skilled in the use of all Ancient European weapons specializing in swordsmanship and his unique sword throwing. Siferris's martial methods may have helped to influence the fighting arts of the Vikings, Celts, Saxons, and Germanic tribes of ancient Europe. Being a War God allows Siferris to learn and master nearly all the martial arts of Midgard as well. This gives Siferris a huge advantage in combat by tapping into a vast multi-cultural perspective of combat arts, skills, strategies and tactics. Siferris is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars. *'Master Axeman:' Siferris is a master axeman, having used Bjalniri for hundreds of millions of years. He can throw his axe with nearly perfect aim. Master Smith: Siferris can build very powerful enchanted weapons on the caliber of the Dwarves with ease. Ever-Lingual: Siferris speaks all languages of the Nine Realms including countless alien languages. Strength Scale Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Siferris can lift entire planets as well as destroy them with a single punch. Weaknesses None Paraphernalia Weapons The Asgardian Battleaxe Bjalniri: Siferris wields Bjalniri, a axe forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Bjalniri itself is already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets, and it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire Galaxy. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Bjalniri prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy by Siferris. *'Mystical Link:' Bjalniri obeys Siferris’ commands as though it were alive, and if Siferris’ will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so chooses; Bjalniri will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Siferris. *'Energy Projection:' With Bjalniri, Siferris can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. **'God Blast:' Siferris is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Bjalniri can be channeled through his axe for a single massive blast known as the God Blast. **'Anti-Force:' Siferris is capable of producing an incredibly powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. This blast is so powerful that with just a single emission, Siferris was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity known as Mangog himself. **'Matter Manipulation:' By spinning Bjalniri in a precise manner at cyclotronic speeds, Siferris can manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. **'Heat Generation:' With Bjalniri Siferris can generate intense heat on a miniscule or massive scale. ***'Flight:' Siferris is capable of hurling Bjalniri with great force and, with his heat generation, he is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Siferris generally flies at roughly the mach-10. Siferris can fly so fast that he is invisible to the naked eye. He has been clocked flying at ten times the speed of light. **'Magma Production and Manipulation:' With Bjalniri Siferris can generate and control magma. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Even without activating the powers of Bjalniri, Siferris' axe, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Bjalniri. The Belt of Strength Njeginord: A magical belt worn by the Siferris that would quintuple (x5) his natural strength. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Njeginord prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy by Siferris. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Even without activating the powers of Njeginord, Siferris' axe, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Njeginord. Transportation Self-Propelled Flight: Siferris can fly at ten times the speed of light. See Also *Clash Galanthor (Earth-616) *Grimm D. Reaper (Earth-616) *Mafistorama (Earth-616) *Dino-Syd (Earth-616) *Ideal (Earth-616) *Heraklaus Alcaeusson (Earth-616) *Dirke Odinson (Earth-616) *Dirmeilius Thorson (Earth-616) *Amara Surturspawn (Earth-616) *Surke Dilah'm (Earth-616) *Caide van Hellsing (Earth-616) *Rocky Davis (Earth-616) *Davis Bloome (Earth-616) *Lucas Bishop (Earth-616) Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Male Characters Category:Blade Wielders Category:Super Strength Category:Geokinesis Category:Botanopathy Category:Invulnerability Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Seismokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Combat Masters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Energy Blasts Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Multilingual Category:Super Reflexes Category:AwesomeDymond Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Orange Hair